


YANA: You Are Never Alone

by 5_Minutes_2_Midnight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor's Perspective, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minutes_2_Midnight/pseuds/5_Minutes_2_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor begins to mourn the fact that he's harmed or pushed away nearly everyone who ever cared about him, he realizes that there actually is someone for him to go to. Someone who understands and accepts him for what he's done and who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YANA: You Are Never Alone

Hello! \^_^/

 **Disclaimer** : Umm, yeah, no. I mean, pfft, I'll take the compliment, but nothing more... I don't have the money to go against the Man ;)

 **As a constant preface** : I don't have a beta, so I want to explicitly state that if you see ANY mistakes (i.e. to vs. too, their vs. they're, an extra comma... Etc. *no matter how small!*) just tell me. I'll try to fix it ASAP. Just give me the whole phrase (for reference) and what needs to be changed in it. There's nothing worse when I see a mind-blowing sentence but my mind focuses on the ONE missspelling... ;) Sorry, I'm kinda OCD about those things.

** YANA: You Are Never Alone **

It was inevitable, you know. To end up losing everyone. You'd think he'd be used to it by now. Sure, when you live so long to nearly be considered immortal, it tends to happen. Death can't be overlooked or overcome. Ordinarily.

But it's not that; it's when they leave you by their own free will. You offer them the world—millions of other worlds—all of time and space!—but they still go. They have their own lives. And as hard as it is to accept...

Maybe it's better this way. No more heartbreak, no one has to die because of his stupidity or because he was trying to show off. He can be objective when saving the universe, instead of pretending to do what's "right" when he knows better. Because humans are such simple, empathetic creatures who can't help but focus on one thing at a time. They don't have every possible parallel universe running through the their head every second of every day. They can't see the big picture—they can't see how one action can change what happens millennia from now.

Maybe it's better this way. Now he can know that he isn't the reason they died, or how a part of their life is ruined and missing because he kept them from it for so long. How they sacrifice themselves for the world, for him. Like Rose. Like Martha. Like Donna. Like Jack. But Jack is different—Jack is immortal. Jack can't die, has the heart of a human, and the mind of a soldier. Jack understands him. Jack forgives him. Even after knowing every tragedy, every terrible thing he's ever done, Jack sits there, listens, and promises that he is forgiven; that he is good; that he is loved.

Maybe it can be different. Without realizing what he's doing, the Doctor pulls levers, pushes buttons, and plays with knobs. He opens the doors of the TARDIS and steps outside onto the Roald Dahl Plass. Yes, it can be different. Jack said "no" not too long ago, but if he lets the Doctor take him for just one more trip, he'll know he's not alone. He'll know that there will always be someone who he trusts with his life, and who the Doctor's adventures can't possibly scar his. Not physically, at least.

_End_


End file.
